Draco's List
by emyjrose
Summary: Ursa. Vulpecula. Draco has a List that Hermione does not appreciate for their unborn child. Light-hearted One-Shot.


**Author's Note:**

Light-hearted One-Shot. Slight Fluff.

This is my first story so constructive criticism is welcome! Review away!

I do not own Harry Potter.

* * *

"Ursa. I like Ursa."

"Drac-…"

"Vulpecula."

"Vulpe-_Draco_ honestly."

Hermione let out an exasperated sigh. She knew that choosing names was going to be challenging however she hadn't really anticipated this.

Well… to be honest she _did_ suspect Draco had an ulterior motive when he rather graciously massaged her feet every night and _seemed_ to lovingly tend to her every whim (Merlin!...He even went into muggle London…By Himself…to buy her favourite peanut butter and fudge ice-cream!). But all her suspicions of subterfuge and underhanded deviance melted away when he rested his hands against her belly and murmured to their little one.

Snorting to herself, she cursed her hormones for turning her into an emotional goop whenever she saw Draco bond with their child. And for the good measure she cursed her husband too. Sneaky bastard.

Savouring the softness of her freshly-baked blueberry muffin, she shifted slightly on the sofa before narrowing her gaze at said sneaky bastard who had been buttering her up nicely so that she would be swayed into agreeing with one of his name choices. Well he was in for a rather nasty surprise because she, Hermione Jean Granger was not going down without a good fight.

Draco's resolute determination to honour the Black ancestry tradition for constellation or any other celestially-inclined names was fine. Really, she was fine with it.

However his adamant fondness for names (she used this term very loosely) which he proudly claimed would 'give them a head start above the others!' was not fine. It really was not fine at all.

And 'The List'. The scroll of paper with all the list of names Draco stubbornly insisted were 'worthy' of their little one was a prickly thorn in her side.

Her husband frowned before peering down at the aforementioned shortlist of names.

"Fine, I suppose Vulpecula is a bit unique... How about Alpha? It's strong, regal and it will definitely help them distinguish themselves amongst their peers."

Hermione sighed again. Closing her eyes, she smoothed a hand over her belly before quipping, "And then name our other children Beta and Omega so that the entire wizarding world knows which order they were conceived?".

The scratch of quill on parchment was the only reply she received.

"What about Canis?"

"Draco dear, do remember our child is in fact human - not part dog."

A grunt and more scratching met her response.

Hermione was sure he was commenting, "Granger does not like dogs."

Growing discontent crept into the room.

Propping herself back to seated position, she admired the wayward locks of platinum blonde hair which had just started escaping from their meticulous styling.

Hermione gently stood up using the arm rest of the sofa to balance herself.

Moving over to her husband she contemplated how best to handle his unhappiness.

There was of course, the logical way which was to discuss the pros and many many cons of each name before concluding that they were not societally acceptable… which would inevitably lead to a blistering argument about social inequalities in the magical world - she did threaten to hex him when he matter-of-factly stated, "…_ for example darling, the name Ron Weasley = poor wanker and Harry Potter = dumb wanker_".

But then was of course the Slytherin way, which was well…

Bumping his arm gently with her rounded belly she smoothed her fingers through the soft strands before gently tilting his head so that he faced her.

Slipping her hands into his, she guided them under her sweater and gave out a breathy sigh when his talented fingers found her breasts. Gosh he was good.

Slipping off her sweater and removing his shirt, Draco guided them back to the sofa.

Slipping a hand underneath the waistband of her knickers, he stroked her maddeningly gently, causing her to roll her hips and keen as his tongue and lips wrapped around her nipple.

His thumb swiped firmly against her clit continuously as one of his fingers slipped into her and thrust against her walls. She bucked under his ministrations and moaned as he switched his attention to her other nipple.

With a satisfied smirk, he gazed at her with mercurial eyes.

Draco rumbled, ""Tell me darling… _**what do you need**_?"

Clenching around his fingers, Hermione planted a soft kiss against his lips and gasped, "Draco, I _need_ you to NOT name our child any of the names on your List."

* * *

Author's Note:

Thank you for reading!

I hoped you enjoyed a lil domesticated Dramione reading!


End file.
